A Surprise For Two
by Mouse Misfit
Summary: Petunia gets pregnant but the baby isn't like the rest of the Dursley's. She becomes attached to Harry, but Harry moves out. Will they ever meet again.
1. Default Chapter

This is Draco/Harry but it doesn't center around it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Preggie Petunia  
  
Harry eyed Aunt Petunia's large belly.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she snapped, slowly, sinking down on the couch. "I'm pregnant!"  
  
"Oh, great, not another one, Harry though sliently, before warily leaving the room. Harry had just come back to the Dursley's for the last time in his life. Harry's next year was that of his seventh and there was no way he'd come back to the Dursley's He'd get a job somewhere. He was sure he would get some job offers.  
  
Harry, gently set down Hedwig's cage and lookd around his cubboard. He wouldn't miss the place, with it's spidery corners and broken floors. Only 1 ½ more months and he would never have to see this forsaken house again. Mrs. Weasley had agreed that Harry could spend half the summer at the Burrow. Thank god, Harry thought. By the looks of Petunia she was due anytime now.  
  
"Soon, we'll be out of this place, forever, Hedwig," Harry told his bird. Hedwig hooted in reply.  
  
"KEEP THAT STUPUD OWL QUIET!" Uncle Vernon roared.  
  
"it wasn't even that loud," Harry muttered, looking around the room. A moving picture of Harry and his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy caught Harry's attention. Actually I should say fiannce, Harry thought smugly, glancing down at the glittering ring fondly. He remembered the day Draco proposed so well. Harry picked up the picture and smilied. Soon he would get to live with his love and live happily ever after. Like a fairy tale. That's what half his life was anyway. A loud hoot interrupted Harry's thoughts. A large eagle owl stood on his window ceil, waiting for Harry to relieve him of hiss letter.  
  
Harry,  
  
How are you, love? Are the muggles treating you, okay? If they aren't you could stay with me. You know Mother and Father adore you. They wanted you to come here this summer. They were disappointed when I came home without you latched onto me. They pouted all through dinner, but finally laughed it off when I promised you would meet us at Diagon Alley. You will, won't you?  
  
I'm going to Venice for summer so you won't be able to get in touch with me, but don't worry. I'll see you in Diagon Alley.  
  
Remember I love you.  
  
Draco  
  
Harry smilied and lay the parchment down. Then he frowned. Draco never asked him to come over. Harry sighed and lay back against his bed. He could hear Petunia pregnant? Will the wonders never end?  
  
Please review. Also go check out my other fics. Most of them are Draco/Harry. I'm getting kinda depressed about them because nobody has reviewed for awhile. So *gives puppy dog eyes* please. 


	2. A New Addition

Thanks to all my reviewers. I'll name all you beautiful people next chapter. (If I get enough to post another chapter.)  
  
The very first part of this chapter is a little tidbit I didn't except to add but it will clear up some questions.  
  
  
  
A New Addition  
  
(Draco's PoV)  
  
It's strange how things change. One minute your father hates your boyfriend and the next he loves him. Like my Father. He was jealous of Harry. It always was jealousy. Harry surviving the wrath of Voldemort and Father's brother didn't. Father didn't see that Harry also lost people dear to him. His parents.  
  
At first I didn't see that either. I saw someone perfect. Popularity, fame, fortune, and all the girls mooning over him, include some guys. Including me. Hate is a form of love as those blasted muggles always say.  
  
My father was a Death Eater, yes. Once his brother was killed, he began to see Voldemort wasn't all he thought he was. He was a torturer. A killer. Non-human. That's when he became a spy for Dumbledore. I practically jumped for joy. He became close to Harry and loved him. As unbelievable as it seems. It's true.  
  
Now Voldemort's dead and we can do as me please.  
  
Thank god.  
  
  
  
(6 months later)  
  
"Hair-we!" the little blonde cried into her mother's apron.  
  
"What did you say?" the bony-faced mom hissed. The blonde looked tearfully up at her mother.  
  
"Hair-we," she sobbed again.  
  
"Harry's bad. He's not like us," Petunia hissed again. She was sick of Veronica always crying for her cousin. He had left for school 6 months ago and she was happy he was never coming back.  
  
"Want Hair-we," Veronica screeched. Her pudgy 7-month hands tugged at her mother's dress. "Hair-weeeeeeeee!"  
  
  
  
Harry awoke wit a start. His breath was rapid and sweat dripped down his muscled chest.  
  
"Another dream?" a voice asked, bedside him. Harry snuggled against his lover.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know what it means, Draco," he whined.  
  
"Just go back to sleep, love," Draco replied, snuggling even closer.  
  
"M'kay," Harry muttered closing his eyes.  
  
This time he fell into a dreamless sleep. 


	3. I Need To Know

I Need To Know  
  
  
  
"Ring around the Rosie. Pocket full of posies. Ashes, ashes, we all fall down," Harry laughed, falling down with his cousin in his arms. The baby shrieked in delight.  
  
"Shut that baby up!" Harry heard his Uncle scream. Veronica immediately started to wail and Harry rocked her.  
  
"Shhh," he murmured as he heard Uncle Vernon's heavy stomps. Vernon burst into to the room, his face purple as a plum and his veins pulsing.  
  
"I'll teach you to be quiet, you little nuisance," he roared, yanking Veronica out of Harry's arms. Veronica wailing louder as Vernon slapped her small cheek with his giant hand. Harry stared, horrified, at his cousin, scooping her up as he ran to the washroom to clean her face. She gave a sniffle when his hand ran over her face.  
  
  
  
"Harry, what are you going?" a muffled voice asked. Harry opened his eyes and saw his hand on Hermione's face. He immediately removed.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered.  
  
"Another flashback?" she asked, softly.  
  
"Yeah. They seem so real. I don't know what to do about them," he answered.  
  
"They'll go away," Hermione said.  
  
"Maybe," Harry said, frowning.  
  
"Where are Draco and Ron?" Hermione mused. Draco and Ron had gone shopping together, since they bother were fascinated with the Chudley Canons.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione spoke.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Do you love Draco?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. I do," he answered. Hermione smiled, dreamily.  
  
"Do you think Veronica's okay?" Harry asked, suddenly.  
  
"I don't know, Harry. If you want you want to find out, go check," Hermione replied.  
  
"I think I will," Harry said before disappearing with a pop.  
  
"I didn't mean now," she muttered, glancing down the streets of Hogsmeade, through the student-crowded streets.  
  
"Herm!" a voice called. Ron. " Where's Harry?"  
  
"He went to the Dursley's,"  
  
"What?!" Draco yelped.  
  
"He wanted to see if Veronica was okay," Hermione shrugged.  
  
"I'm going after him," Draco said.  
  
"NO!" Ron and Hermione shrieked together.  
  
"Why not?" Draco asked, uncertainly.  
  
"He needs to find out by himself," Hermione explained, putting her hand on Draco's shoulder.  
  
"Okay, but if he doesn't come back in an hour I'm going after him," Draco said, his face determined.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review and go check out my other stories. =) 


	4. Nothing Unusal

Nothing (but something) Unusual  
  
Harry could hear the girl's screams from the streets. He stood still staring at his former home. He couldn't move. He couldn't move from his spot.  
  
"You can do it," he muttered to himself.  
  
  
  
******Flashback*******  
  
"Hush little baby don't say a word. Cousin's gonna buy you a mockingbird. If that mockingbird, don't sing," Harry sand, softly to his cousin. The little baby smiled up at him, cooing and drooling.  
  
******End of Flashback********  
  
With a shake of his head, Harry Apparted back to Hogsmeade.  
  
"What did you see?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing," Harry said, heading back up to the castle. Draco exchanged a glance with the other two before hurrying to catch up with Harry.  
  
"Harry, you know-"  
  
"I saw nothing, NOTHING!" Harry yelled. Draco trembled as he shrunk back. In the two years he and Harry had been together he had never yelled at him for any reason. He seemed to be struggling not to cry, before he finally got his aggroance back.  
  
"I'm sorry if I care about you," Draco said, hotly.  
  
"You guys, please don't fight," Hermione moaned. Draco and Harry glared at each other but nodded.  
  
"Sorry," Draco muttered, giving in to the silence.  
  
  
  
Please review. Also if you have time please read and review my other stories. Most of D/H. 


	5. A Day In Life

Thanks to all my reviewers. Yadadada. All that other good stuff.  
  
  
  
A Day In Life  
  
Harry looked around his new apartment. The new black leather furniture shone in the bright sunlight. Harry couldn't help it, he smiled. He had everything to smile about. A new apartment, a boyfriend who loved him, best friends that are always there for you and a job. Of course Veronica Dursley still haunted his dreams. He tended not to tell anyone now. Not after they suggested he see a shrink.  
  
"Harry! I'm home!" Draco's voice called.  
  
"I'm in the living room," Harry yelled back. Draco walked into the room and slumped against also one of the chairs. "I've got some good news,"  
  
"What?" Draco asked, sitting up on his knees.  
  
"Dumbledore owled me. He offered me a job at Hogwarts as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Harry said, excitedly. Draco's face fell.  
  
"That means we won't see each other for a long time," Draco said, softly.  
  
"Oh. I forgot to tell you the best part. He offered you a job as potions master! Snape's retiring!" Harry announced, with a flourish.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Draco cried, leaping into Harry's arms.  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"It's a yes, yes ,YES!" Draco laughed.  
  
  
  
"Veronica! Get in here and clean up these plates!" Vernon screeched. A brown-haired, 6 year old girl hurried into the living room, where Vernon, Petunia, and a 400 pound Dudley sat, eating dinner.  
  
"Yes, sir," she muttered, quickly clearing the dishes away.  
  
"Bring us desert," Dudley mumbled, moving slightly.  
  
"Right away, sir," she said, going into the kitchen. She set the dishes in the sink and quickly took out the dishes she put cake on.  
  
"Hurry up, child," Vernon growled. Veronica set the dishes in front of them and left the room. She ran to her cupboard of a room. Throwing herself on her bed, she sobbed.  
  
A picture floated onto her arm and she picked it up. An emerald eyed, messy black-haired boy stared up at her. She let the picture fall to the ground.  
  
"Harry," she cried.  
  
  
  
Review please. 


	6. She's Leaving Home

Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
  
  
She's Leaving Home  
  
  
  
"Vernon! Vernon! Come quick!" Petunia shrieked. Paige looked up from where she was dusting as Vernon ran into the room. The now 11 year old girl looked on with interest as Vernon read the letter, which looked odd.  
  
"Let her go. It'll get her out of our site," Vernon hissed.  
  
"But how will she get the things she needs? I surely am not going to take her," Petunia replied.  
  
"We'll get one of their kind to do it," Vernon said.  
  
"Alright," Petunia sighed, picking up a pen.  
  
  
  
"Hi. I'm Hermione Weasley. How was your trip?" Hermione said, holding her hand out to the young girl. She had been chosen to take a young girl to get her Hogwart's supply for her parents couldn't take her.  
  
"It was okay," the girl said, visably shaking.  
  
"Well, let's go. First you need a wand," Hermione smiled, heading toward Ollivander's Wand Shop. Hermione turned her head slightly to make sure the girl was following her. She opened the door to the wand shop and held it open her the girl.  
  
"Ah. Another for Hogwarts? Great. Now let me see," Ollivander greeted them and began searching through the wands. He handed her a wand. "Try this,"  
  
The girl stared, blankly.  
  
"Just give it a wave," Hermione said. The girl gave it a wave, but before she could finish another wand was stuck into her hand.  
  
"Ten and a half inches, rosewood, unicorn hair, swishy," Ollivander muttered before nodding at the girl. This time a shot of light sped out and the wand boxes shook slightly. "Looks like that's the one,"  
  
The girl watched with interest as Hermione gave Ollivander a few coins.  
  
"Now let's get your robes," Hermione told the younger girl.  
  
As the day went on the girl barely said a word. She only spoke when she needed to. Their last stop, Hermione's favorite, was Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"Oh, you won't be able to do any of those spells for awhile," Hermione laughed as the girl picked up a book called Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts.  
  
"Oh," the girl muttered, blushing. Hermione paid for the girl's books and stepped out.  
  
"Excuse me, Mrs. Weasley? Where am I staying?" the timid girl asked.  
  
"With me and my husband. He has to see our daughter off to school so you'll go along. I teach at Hogwarts so I leave early. My husband's name is Ron Weasley by the way," Hermione explained. The girl tensed. The name Ron sounded so familiar. She shrugged it off. "I never got your name. What is it?"  
  
"Dursley. Veronica Dursley," Veronica muttered. 


	7. The Shy Picture

The Shy Picture  
  
"Harry! I need to tell you something important!" Hermione whispered frantically into Harry's ear.  
  
"Not now Hermione!" Draco hissed from Harry's lips.  
  
"It's important, really important!" Hermione insisted.  
  
"Not now!" Draco growled.  
  
"Fine!" Hermione yelled into their ears. "Don't expect me to tell you late then!"  
  
"Fine, Hermione," Draco said. Hermione turned and stormed off.  
  
"It's not like it's THAT important. Just has to do with…,"she trailed off, smirking as she slammed the door.  
  
"Someone's angry," Harry finally spoke.  
  
"Who cares?" Draco replied, silencing Harry with a kiss.  
  
  
  
"Veronica, come here. I want to show you something," a flaming red head said.  
  
"Hold on, Flynn," Veronica called back, putting away Hogwarts: A History. Flynn rolled her eyes, and sighed dramatically. Veronica slowly made her way to her new red head friend. She had been enjoying herself at the Weasley's. They had treated her very kindly and she already had five wizard friends. One girl going into first year (Flynn), a 2nd year boy (Bayard), and a nine year old girl (Amber) plus the thirty-two year old parents. Ron, who she had come to know as Uncle Ron, worked at the Ministry, while Aunt Herm worked at Hogwarts.  
  
In fact the first day of Hogwarts was tomorrow.  
  
"Look at this picture," Veronica looked over Flynn's shoulder at a moving picture. She had come to get used to the movement of the pictures along with other things.  
  
Four people were in the picture. Actually it was more like three and a half. There was a cute blonde, Aunt Herm, Uncle Ron and someone's arm. Veronica tilted her head and stared at the arm trying to see if the person would get pulled into the picture, but the blonde eventually gave up pulling on his arm.  
  
"Who's that?" Veronica finally asked, pointing to the arm.  
  
"I don't know," Flynn shrugged, not really caring. Her attention was on the blonde. "But that blonde is hot. Too bad he's gay,"  
  
"He is?" Veronica asked surprised. "With who?"  
  
"I don't remember," Flynn replied, frowning, trying to remember. "He came over once with this other guy. His husband… Oh well. It doesn't matter,"  
  
But to Veronica it did.  
  
Hope this is longer. If not…let me know. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. 


End file.
